Chichiri the Party Magician
by cutepiku
Summary: Chichiri has been sneaking off at night, to live his double live As a parttime party magician! The other senshi don't know, so what will happen when they do? Please R&R, it makes me happy inside!
1. The Magician Escapes

Chichiri the Party Magician

I like to joke with my friend that Chichiri is a part-time party magician... I don't know why anymore. Honestly. Just accept it, and read on. The usual copywrights, blah blah blah, have a good day :)

* * *

Chichiri had been sneaking out of the palace alot lately, and everyone was suspicious. Of course, they couldn't do much about it. When Chichiri noticed he was being watched, he'd be able to hide what he was doing with his magic, and he would often disappear before he got out of the castle gate.

The senshi gathered one night, after Tasuki had witnessed the third escape this week. They sat in the formal dining room, to discuss the happenings about the palace, particularily surrounding Chichiri's happenings.

"So, what are we going to do?" Miaka whined. She was tired, and being in the formal dining room made her think of food, therefore making her hungry. Again.

"There is nothing we can do. We do not know what these actions are of his. It could be something quite simple.." Hotohori began.

"Like what?!" Tamahome interrupted. "What could he be doing, other then something terribly suspicious?!"

Tamahome's question was answered with an eerie silence, and a stillness to the room. The senshi all looked at each other, pondering the situation at hand. It if was even a situation to ponder.

"Well, logically, we could send one of us out to follow Chichiri one night," Mitsukake added, breaking the silence after five minutes.

"That is an excellent plan! Now, who will do it?" Chiriko smiled, standing from his chair so he could stare down the other senshi better.

Nuriko was looking in a mirror, setting his hair up in curlers for bed, and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"How about Nuriko? He can be sneaky!!" Miaka happily said.

"What? I don't want to follow him!!" Nuriko put down his mirror, and glared at Miaka.

"Well, why not send Nuriko with an accomplice?" Hotohori eyed Tasuki.

Tasuki felt eyes burning into him, and looked up from the spot he was scratching at on the table. "Oh no, I'm not sneaky. I'm loud... and... annoying... and... I... suck at sneaking?"

Tasuki felt no way to escape this volunteer work.

The next night, as Chichiri prepared, Tasuki and Nuriko hid. Tasuki hid in Chichiri's room, keeping his Chi completely down so Chichir could not detect him. Nuriko hid in a bush just by the palace gate, doing what Tasuki was doing as well.

Chichiri packed a bag, but from where Tasuki was, he couldn't see what was being packed. If he tried to move, he would break his concentration, and Chichiri would detect his Chi, so he let it slide.

Chichiri left the room, and when Tasuki felt it was safe, he tried as quietly as he could to leave the room. When Tasuki left the room, Nuriko was popping his head out of the bush, and brushing some leaves out of his hair.

"Well?" Tasuki stared at Nuriko. "Where is he?"

Nuriko finished primping. "He disappeared. Maybe we should look outside the gate?" He shrugged.

The two senshi opened the gate, and saw Chichiri walking down the road.

"...Is he too lazy to open the gate?" Tasuki was more dumfounded then usual.

"...I suppose so..." Nuriko tilted his head.

The two senshi followed Chichiri down he street, to find out what terrible deeds he could be up too.

* * *

Annnd, I have to go to bed. I shall continue this miraculous journey tomorrow morning.

So await Chapter 2, and please... READ AND REVIEW. Especially review. If you made it down here, I'd assume you already read it. 


	2. The Magician Revealed

Chichiri the Party Magician Part 2

And part two. Wow, what a trip this will be. Mind you, this is a very random fic, so... umm, random hiliarity insues? Yes. Okay, enjoy part 2.

* * *

Darting in, and out of between houses, Tasuki and Nuriko followed Chichiri down the road. They weren't sure what to expect, but it was starting to get interesting, getting them into a "spy" kind of mood.

Chichiri stopped infront of a tiny house. He looked around, and instead of taking the front door, he went around back, and quietly slipped in.

"He's going to rob them! I knew we were more alike then he would let on!!" Tasuki pointed to the suspicious behaviour of Chichiri, and the fact that this backroom had no lights on.

Nuriko shook his head. "Unlikely, let's keep watching."

Nuriko and Tasuki quietly crept up to the house, supressing their Chi again. They peeked into the window, and didn't see Chichiri. Instead, they saw a very short, stout man, in a black suit, with a silly top hat on.

"Where did he go?" Tasuki squeaked out.

"I think it is Chichiri..." Nuriko pointed out, as the short stout man looked into the mirror, and promptly said "I look good, no da!"

"Oh my Suzaku, it has to be..." Tasuki mumbled under his breath.

Chichiri began to pull things out of his bag, as a woman walked into the room. They spoke in hush voices, and Chichiri nodded, and continued to prepare. He stuffed a cute little rabbit into his hat, and was setting up all kinds of objects under his coat.

Tasuki and Nuriko looked at each other, and moved down to another window. It revealed many small children, playing.

"What could he be doing?" Nuriko mumbled.

"A mass murder?"

Nuriko hit Tasuki on the head to silence him. Tasuki was just barely concious, from the hit, and was barely able to keep his eyes open as he stared in the window.

Chichiri walked out, and the woman annouced him as "Chiri the Magnificent!"

Nuriko and Tasuki gave each other "WTF" faces, then stared again.

"Now, unlike other magicians.." Chichiri opened his coat, and let the tricks fall out. He then took off his coat, and laid it down. "I don't need to relay on simple little tricks. The magic I have, is real, no da."

The kids ooed, and awed. Chichiri allowed a few children to quickly search him, to make sure he had no more tricks. Chichiri opened the secret hatch in his top hat, and released the bunny.

"Now, for my first trick, I shall pull a bunny out of, not my hat, but one of my volunteers hats, no da!" Chichiri smiled. A random child threw their hat at him. Chichiri showed the room that the hat was definitly empty. He then pulled a bunny out of it.

The children went wild. They had never seen that before.

Chichiri preformed many tricks that night, and Tasuki and Nuriko had to use all their will-power not to laugh.

"Wow, I'm tired, no da." Chichiri sighed, as he poofed himself back into his real outfit, and packed his things again.

The woman returned to the backroom where Chichiri was, and handed his a string of ryo. Chichiri thanked the woman, and she thanked his back. Chichiri left the house, only to be face to face with Nuriko and Tasuki.

Chichiri stumbled back. "You, you followed me... no da?!" Chichiri managed to squeak out.

Tasuki couldn't contain himself. He doubled over laughing.

Nuriko managed to keep serious. "Why would you need a part-time party magician job?"

"I'm... saving up."

"For what?"

"BWAHAHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS!!"

"Shut up idiot!!"

"OW!"

"Why should I tell you, no da?"

"Because I am stronger then you."

"Eep..." Chichiri stepped back.

"Well?" Nuriko stepped towards Chichiri.

Tasuki managed to recover, and also stepped foward.

"..."

* * *

The next day at the palace, Nuriko and Tasuki presented their evidence.

Everyone but Hotohori, and Mitsukake seemed to be laughing. Chichiri was incredibly embarrased.

"Why could you never tell us?" Hotohori leaned back in his chair.

"I was embarrased!" Chichiri buried his face in his hands.

"So, what did you need the money for?" Mitsukake questioned, trying to get his to spit it out.

"I... I bought..."

Chichiri pulled out a bunch of Fushigi Yuugi doujin.

"This stuff is more expensive then you would think!!"

Miaka calmed down, and leaned it. "Do you have any yaoi?"

Chichiri sadly nodded.

"How about some Yuri!?" Tamahome calmed down as well. Sort of.

Chichiri nodded excitedly.

The senshi accepted Chichiri's suspicious behaviour, and that night, enjoyed some good old doujin.

* * *

I doubt I need to explain... but...

Doujin is fanmade comic books, about their favourite series.  
Yaoi is guy on guy action.  
Yuri is girl on girl action.  
Yaoi and Yuri is the... highly detailed action. If it was shoujo-ai, or shonen-ai, it would just be cuddling and kissing. Therefore, the senshi are pervs.


End file.
